The true ending of sonic boom rise of lyric part 2 updated
by buttmonkey1723
Summary: just thought I iron out a few things


So for Recruiting for their new team, they look to a talent show. This talent show has only the most talented of the talented made it to the top spot, and that's where sonic and friends will hopefully find someone who is willing to help in their quest to defeat eggman, shadow , and Hitler.

They look to the handsomest contest and see Vega from street fighter, Eric Northman from true blood, and paradigm from the point and click adventure game paradigm. you will need to pick the correct one then you processed with the challenge, if not you have to do it all over again. The correct answer is paradigm, sonic and friends go up to paradigm and say" hey, were looking for some people willing to help defeat egg man, shadow, and Hitler, do you want to help ?" . " yeah, thanks but what the hell am I going to do combat wise, passive aggressively talk people to death?, thanks but I'll pass" paradigm responds. So they look to the cooking contest which has Soma Yukihira from food wars and Remy from ratatouille. you need to pick Soma because who are you going to pick? a rat or a guy who makes you orgasm with his food. Unfortunately, he doesn't join, so team sonic then look to the guitarist contest with Eddie Riggs from brutal legends and Nigel Tufnel from spinal tap. The correct choice is Eddie Riggs and when you come to ask him if he wants to join team sonic he will say" yes". Team sonic will be excited that they get their very first volunteer who will help them fight the forces of S.H.E.

But then Soma comes out and reveals that he is a member of S.H.E and he is sent here to kill them. The fight with Soma will go like this, Soma will throw knifes as range attacks, if you get close, sometimes he will throw his food and this will cause the character you are playing as to get an orgasm and not fight and he will slash at your character with a knife, he will also just slash your character with a knife regardless of if he throws his food or not.

" Alright, that was a tough fight but, thankfully, we got through" Sonic commentates" Well, I'm afraid(although we appreciate your help Eddie) we need a little more help". Just then, when their backs are turned, Funny Valentine from Jojo's bizarre adventure has kidnapped Amy and has teleported to another dimension. Team Sonic devastated, they wonder how will they get Amy, Just then Rick and Morty come in. Rick drunkenly says" m-m-morty, w-w-w-we need to help sonic and f-f-friends to defeat the evil", " Thank you, we appreciate your help" sonic says. " R-r-r-right, but just the eight of us can't defeat S-S-S-S.H.E alone we need the help of these heroes and villains who are conveniently here, like, (Rick takes a deep breath, this is the author talking, not rick), superman ,batman ,casshern, flash, the stardust crusaders, Jonathan joestar, will zeppeli, Robert eo speedwagon, yusuke urameshi, kurama, hiei, genkai, kazuma kuwakara, asato kido, chu from yuyu hakusho, enki from yuyu hakusho, jin from yuyu hakusho, natsume from yuyu hakusho, kujo from yuyu hakusho, koenma, kokou from yuyu hakusho, sayaka from yuyu hakusho, shigeru murota, shishiwakmaru, souketsu from yuyu hakusho, suzuki from yuyu hakusho, toya from yuyu hakusho, yukina from yuyu hakusho, jolyne kujo, ermes Costello, weather report , foo fighter, narciso ansui, josuke higashikata, okuyasu nijimura, koichi hirose, yukako yumagashi, rohan kishibe, shigekiyo kangu, giorno giovannia, Bruno buccellati, Leone abbacchio, Guido mistra, Trish una, nararcia ghirga, pannacotta fugo, Joseph joestar, ceaser zeppeli, Lisa Lisa, rudol von Stroheim, Johnny joestar, gyro zeppeli, hot pants , wekapipo, mountain Tim, josuke higashikata from jojolion, joshu higashikata, kyo nijimura, hato higashikata, rai mamezuku, the crow, hellboy, Abe sapin , Liz Sherman , Shaq, weird al, ragna, Rachel alucard, jubei from blazblue, toakaka , kokonoe mercury, bullat, nube, makoto nanaya, bang shishigami, Carl clover, tsubaki yayoi, valkenhayn, zetman, solid snake, raiden, quiet from metal gear, Dante, Alan Scott, Hal Jordan, lara croft, Simon dark, sir Daniel, randy cunningham, pit, palutenia ,Popeye, kenshiro, zero, megaman, megaman x, megaman volnutt, geo stalar, megaman exe, roll, roll exe, protoman exe, bass exe, Elliot Salem and Tyson Rios, mike haggar, master chief, strider hiryu, crash bandicoot, captain underpants, soma Cruz, st germain, aeon from castlevania, shaona, Cornell, alucard(castlevania), wonder woman, shazam, the shrike, bayonetta, jak and daxter, rachet and clank, banjo and kazooie, vampirella, the goon and franky, samus, shantae,sky, rottytops, bolo, harry Dresden, swamp thing, pantha, aquaman, black canary, catwoman, supergirl, lobo, Jonah hex, hawkman and hawgirl, eon kid, neku sakaura, beat and rhyme from the world ends with you, shiki misaki, Nathan drake, shadow hawk, cassie hack and vlad, screw on head, boah, marv, john hartigan, blue beetle, Orion, Martian manhunter, zatanna, rushuna tendo, kenshiro, hat girl, riki oh, mugen from samurai champloo, the samurai pizza cats, the teenage mutant ninja turtles, frank west, the atom, judge dredd, karas, saki omokane, kaijin no soki, batsu ichimonji, Juliet starling, night wing, alita and diasuke ido, bunny from bunny must die, vin from mistborn, birdy cephon, katana from dc comics, 2b ,9s, 2a from nier, the cooper gang and Carmelita fox, arale, spawn, parappa the rappa, Travis touchdown, the chrono trigger team, the woman in red, fantomeh, izuna the unemployed ninja, spyro, the seven deadly sins from nanatsu no taizai, Elizabeth liones and hawk also from nanatsu no taizai, hei from darker than black, cyborg, terry bogard, Andy bogard, blue Mary, kyo kusanagi, mai shurianui, rock Howard, hinako shijou, Yuri sakazaki, goro daimon, iori yagami, benamaru nikaido, Athena asamiya, ash crimson, Kula diamond, malin from snk, chizuru kagura, kum haehayn, asura, Spiderman, gorr, thor, hulk, ghost rider, wolverine, beast, shadowcat, storm, sentry, captain America, vision, little Mac, ice climbers, fox mccloud, scaramouche, meta knight, afro samurai, sir Arthur, john wick, john shaft, colossus, sonson, jack sparrow, yatterman and yatterman 2, captain falcon, ruby heart, the tick and Arthur, shovel knight, spectre knight, plague knight, stain from boku no hero, amaterasu, oki, and waka from okami, saiki, kumoko, Steven universe, peridot, garnet, pearl, amethyst, lapis lazuli, Connie maheswaran, magik, punisher, Rorschach, cutie honey, victor freeman, kos-mos, tigra, raz, django from boktai, alucard from hellsing, seras victora, Walter d cornez, Integra hellsing, ryu hayabusa, tatsumi oga, she hulk, doomguy, moon knight, guillotine from marvel comics, scuds, daredevil, phoenix Wright, black panther, James bond, kamala khan, ant man, skulduggery pleasant and valkiryie Cain, jade from beyond good and evil, kurumi tokisaki, blue marvel, golden darkness, batman beyond, Spiderman 2099, shigeo kageyama, jack of hearts from marvel comics, spyro, shang chi, Isaac Clarke, silver surfer, jean grey, aya brea, earthworm jim, naruto, sasuke, sakura, itachi uchiha, kakashi, jirayia, onoki, 3rd raikage, tsunade, mei terumi, shikimaru nara, rock lee, mighty guy, choji, hiuzen sarutobi, hashirama senju, minato namikaze, kunsin uzamaki, tobirama senju, sai from naruto, shino arumbane, kiba inuzuka, tenten, temari, kankuro, neji hyuga, hinata hyuga, ino yamanaka, asuma sarutobi, killer b, darui, bj blastowich, ryougi shiki, shiki tono, Len from melty blood, ciel, arucid brunsted, hisui, final fantasy 7 team, clare from claymore, raki from claymore, tersea of the faint smile, undine, Yuma from claymore, Cynthia from claymore, deneve from claymore, Helen from claymore, Tabitha from claymore, Donald duck, himiko natsuno, amingo, ichigo kurosaki, orihime, genryusui yamato, aaragon, gimel, leoglas, yoruichi shihon, sonson, shuhei hisagi, rangiku matsumoto, kenpachi zaraki, uryu ishida, sado yasutora, kisuke urahara, rukia and byakuya kuchiki, renji abarai, toshiro hitsugaya, nellial, sajin komamaura, shunsui kyoraku, ikkaku madarame, yachiru kusajishi, yumichika, jushiro ukitake, chojiro sasakibe, hirako shinji, kira izuru, tessai tsukabishi, kensei muguruma, rojuro otoribashi, love akibawa, hiyori sarugaki, kuna mashiro, Lisa yadomaru, ushoda hachigen, mayuri and nemu kurotsuchi, ichibei hyōsube, tenjiro kirinji, kirio hikifune, oetsu nimayia, senjumaru shutara, sol badguy, may from guilty gear, weird al, blade, elphelt valentine, Johnny sfondi, jack sparrow, ky kiskle, slayer, baiken, zappa, kliff undersn, Bridget from guilty gear, morrigan aesland, Felicia, Donovan baine, bb hood, Jon Taliban , nightmare from soulcaliber, Elysium from soulcaliber, yoshimitsu from soulcaliber, Siegfried from soulcaliber, ashlotte from soul caliber, zasalamel, viola, sophita, ivy valentine, talim, mitsurugi, setsuka from soulcaliber, taki from soulcaliber, jin kazama, kazuya mishima, jinpachi mishima, lucky Chloe, angel from tekken, Josie raziel, bob from tekken, Julia chung, Lars Alexanderson, kasumi todoh, alisa bosconovitch, asuka kazama, Leo kliesen, jago from killer instinct, black orchid, tj combo, hisako, thunder chief, kenshin himura, myōjin yahiko, sejuro hiko, kamiya kaoru, sagaru sanosuke, peacock from skullgirls, ms fortune, squigly, filia, Beowulf from skullgirls, big band, Annie from skullgirls, painwheel, cerebella, scorpion from mortal kombat, sub zero, tanya, bo'rai Cho, nitara, guts, casca, puck from berserk, isidro, serpico, schierke, azan, dark Schneider, arshes nei, kall-su, team rwby, team jnpr, glynda goodwitch, penny polendina, qrow branwen, medaka kurokami, misogi kumagawa, mogana kikaijima, kouki akane, zenkichi hitoyoshi, kuudo hinokage, hitomi hihoyoshi, youka naze, itomi koga, peagus seyia, Draco shiryu, Cygnus hyoga, Andromeda shun, phoenix ikki, berserker ibaraki-douji, lancer scathach, saber minamoto no yoshitsune, kingprotea, rider of black astolfo, caster tamamo-no-mae, caster xuanzang, archer of red atalanta, berserker of black frankenstein, kiara sessyoin, berserker florence nightingale, saber of red Nero, saber Attila the Hun, rider Francis drake, tiamat from fate series, meltilith, berserker paul Bunyan, rider medusa, rider Quetzalcoatl, lancer karna, rider Achilles, passionlily, berserker Eric blood axe, assassin wu zetian, archer robin hood, archer arjuna, archer Billy the kid, archer calamity Jane, archer moriaty, archer Nikola tesla, archer Orion, archer sita, archer Tristan, archer of black Chiron, assassin fuma kotaro, assassin Cleopatra, assassin Mata hari, assassin yan Qing, lancer berkei, avenger hessian lobo, berserker Beowulf, berserker Spartacus, berserker sakata kintoki, berserker kiyohime, berserker penthesilea, caster Blavatsky, caster Geronimo, caster Merlin, caster nitocris, caster Scheherazade, caster Solomon, lancer hector, lancer leonidas, lancer parvati, lancer Romulus, caster Paracelsus von hohenheim, saber mordred , rider bunny and read, rider Marie Antoinette, rider medb, rider ushiwakamaru, rider perseus, lancer tomoe gozen, rider sukuza gorgon, rider saint George and Martha, saber Fergus, saber bedivere, saber hijikata toshizou, rider ozymandis, saber arturia, rider perseus, ruler Sherlock Holmes, the strawhat pirates, carrot from one piece, whitebeard, portgas d ace, Marco from one piece, vista, sabo, koala from one piece, boa Hancock, shanks, emporio ivankov, inazuma, Trafalgar d law , silver Rayleigh, and lastly jindei, care to help us defeat S.H.E ?"

they all say" yeah" and they all join your party. rick then teleports the location for funny valentine and strangely they end up on the death star with a lot of stromtroopers, with darth vader, boba fett, bossk, ig-88, dengar, 4-lom, and zuckass , you see funny valentine and he immediately disappears , and you have to defeat them. The storm troopers will respawn, you just need to beat vader and the bounty hunters. when you beat them, rick then teleports to the next location which is in the movie 300, they see funny valentine and immediately teleports anyway, leonidas is about to fight the Persians but the see sonic and friends and think that the Persians sent them and the Persians think the Spartans sent them and know you have to fight them. the other Spartans and Persians will respawn, you just need to defeat leonidas. After they defeat leonidas, they then teleport to the planet Pandora from the avatar movie, and it's when the humans are fighting the na'vi. team sonic see funny valentine and once again teleports away, the humans see sonic and friends and thinks the na'vi send them, the na'vi see them and think the humans sent them, and , big shock, you have to fight them. there will be a varied amount of na'vi and humans you have to beat.

After you win this round, you then teleport to a mysterious planet where team sonic and funny are on a big rocky circle hundred feet in the air." So you made it this far?" funny says, " yeah, we're here to get Amy back", funny replies" you want her, take her" he then throws to Amy the party." " because even with her, you will still die" funny valentine says as allot of jojo villains. Funny valentine, wang chen, jack the ripper, doobie, tarkus, bruford, Dio brando part 1, donovan, wired back, straizo, santana, esidisi, wammu, kars, grey fly, zz, imposter captain tennille, devo, mannish boy, alessi, rubber soul, hol horse, , mariah, midler, forever, n'doul, pet shop, vanilla ice, Dio part 3, anjuro katagiri, bug eaten, toyohiro kanedaichi, akira otoishi, yoshiro kira, yoshikage kira, kosaku kawajiri, polpo, mario zucchero, sale, formaggio, illuso, melone, pesci, prosciutto, ghiaccio, risotto nero, squalo and tiziano ,carne, secco, cioccolata, diavolo, gwess, viviano westwood, miuccia miuller, sports maxx, johngalli.a, lang rangler, rikiel, enrcio pucci(who starts out with whitesnake but can move to c-moon and then made in heaven when he wants to), sandman, mrs robinson, pork pie hat kid, oyecomova, blackmore, magenta magneta, ringo roadagain, eleven men, d-i-s-co, l.a boom boom, andre boom boom, benjamin boom boom, mike o, diego brando, another world diego brando, brothers, tamaki damo, yotsuyu yagiyama, aisho danienjiyama, urban guerrilla, doremifasolati do, poor tom, jobin higashikata, and kaato higashikata will the order that you will be fight them in.

after you win the boss fight, you beat the level. and then we get the shadow, eggman, and Hitler show. they come out of a theater and eggman yells" HOLY SHIT, THAT BLACK PANTHER MOVIE WAS THE TITSS!" . Hitler smiling says" ja" , Shadow with a unimpressed face says" yeah, it was okay, I guess", " What's wrong Shadow? you didn't like the movie ?" eggman says with consider. Shadow then says" well, I just thought we should watch a intelligent film like red sparrow, and not some dumb action movie like black panther" . eggman then says" oh yeah, we should try that and me and Hitler will try not to fall asleep" . Hitler says" vell, seeink as how ve are sayink vat movies we vant to vatch can ve vatch peter a vrinkle in time". Shadow and Eggman groan, Hitler with a confused look on his face asks" vhat, vhat is vrong?", " dude, It's like a kid's film" eggman explains. " vhat is vrong vith vantink to vatch a kid's movie?" Hitler asks, " BECAUSE IT'S A FUCKING KID'S MOVIE" eggman angrily.

To be continued in part 3.

Now it's time for the buttmonkey's question of the day, were you satisfied with the people on team sonic? was there someone you wanted on team sonic that I didn't get? see ya soon


End file.
